


So, how can I help you?

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Doctor in training, M/M, Not quiet a doctor yet, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, ranch living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Shirou’s home for a break, he wasn’t expecting to be doctoring someone so soon.Based off the prompt “You’re walking home from work when something hits you from behind”





	So, how can I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing, been addicted to the Dishonored series. I know it’s been over 4 months since I’ve written anything. I look back at the pace I used to write when I was younger, I can’t do that fast pace anymore. I’m getting motivation to write again, but I don’t think I’ll ever get back into the multipart story. But for now, I have some drabbles to type up (majority are John/Shirou).
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own

Turning the pliers tightly to the right, gritting his teeth at the soreness in his hand and muscles.  Ignoring the sweat that beaded at his temples, the heat of the day was starting to back off, leading to the cool evening that was soon to set in.  Shirou was looking forward to the sun slipping below the horizon, hoping to relax enough to enjoy the night.

Setting the tool he had been using to the side, pulling off the gloves he had been wearing to exam his fingers.

To those that didn't know him, even the new hired hands of the ranch would think he was being selfish and lazy.  Just the pampered son of their boss. Even if he was used to such talk behind hands when he walked by, the pride and ego that grew in knowing that he was the one they came to for their injuries with apologies on their lips and a sheepish smile that would be offered.

Satisfied that his fingers weren't injured and with the repair to the fence, Shirou knew that for now, at least, none of their prized animals will be escaping.  At least until John or one of the hands got around to working on the area of the fence.

Putting away the tools he had brought with him, slipping the bag over his shoulder, Shirou glanced around to catch his horse enjoying the shade a tree proved.  A quick whistle to the animal, moving closer as the horse lifted his head with a short whinny. Climbing up into the saddle with ease, he maneuvered the horse back home.

He had a few weeks left before he had to report back to the hospital for his final round of shadowing the doctors before his final exam.  His fellow classmates and even his roommate had given him a flat look and shaking his head with a muttered It’s your funeral”.  Of course he could have spent the time studying even more, being offered a course in emergency medicine.  If his life wasn’t here on the ranch that had been more of a home than the place where he was born, he would have taken up the chance to advance his career.

But right now, he had enough with just shadowing the doctors.  He was looking forward to opening his own practice, one to be built on the property.  Something that his parents balked at. It was bad enough that their only child was in love with an Alpha with no lineage, a regular human.  They had resigned themselves in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be taking over the family business anytime soon.

That wasn’t to say that they weren’t proud of him, Shirou knew, but their hopes of him becoming _more_ than just a doctor.  Off handed comments about the careers of their friend’s children.  Why couldn’t he be a surgeon? The types of comments under his mother’s breath, her Alpha attitude leaking through whenever he answered a call from them.

Shifting a little in the saddle, the reins held loosely in his hand, Shirou’s thoughts drifted to the thoughts of John.  The Alpha, rugged and standoffish, the first to look past his Omega status. John was the one to remind him of his dreams, pushed him onto succeed.

Shirou could feel his face heat up as his thoughts drifted to what he’d been missing.  The comforting touch that John’s fingers gave him, the weight against his back when the Alpha presses him into the bed.  Everything that he’s been missing while in school.

Now he had some time to reconnect and rediscover his Alpha’s body, to soothe the ache and the want.  Lost in thought as he reached the barn, easily swinging down out of the saddle, Shirou began to unstrap the saddle and harnesses, putting away the equipment, much to the enjoyment to his horse.  Leading the horse towards the pasture, Shirou slipped the bridle free and watched as the animal made his way towards the shade covered trough.

Hanging up the bridle, Shirou dusted his hands on his hips, never hearing the footsteps behind him.  Didn’t hear the low chuckle of amusement. If he had been paying any sort of attention, he would have caught the roll of medical tape that was tossed at the back of his head.

Spinning on his heel, ready to tear into someone when he caught the smirk on the Alpha that held his heart.

Scars that he had traced so many times with his fingertips and lips, the familiar warmth filled him at the sight.

“What’re you doing zoning out?  Shouldn’t you be at your desk, studying your books and notes for your exam-”

So used to the lecture, knowing that John meant well, silencing the words, “You should know by know that being here with you makes me feel invincible,”  Despite the fact that he’s known John for years, since he was a scrawny Omega, he couldn’t stop the feeling of embarrassment. It was bad enough that John was probably picking up on his false front.  Plowing on, he bent down to pick up the tape from the ground. “Being here is relaxing, and that’s what I need now.”

“Okay, Doctor,” the roll of eyes he didn’t see but heard the humor in John’s voice, “Since you’re not busy, think you could take a look at this?”

John lifted up his bloodied arm, wrapped hastily in rags, most likely whatever was close at hand.

Shirou cursed himself for not noticing, taking in the look that John tried and failed to hide, despite his amused tone.  Chewing on the corner of his lip, he grabbed John’s uninjured hand to lead him away from the barn and towards the newly built building.

Closing the door with a sharp click, Shirou dropped his hold on John’s hand and washed his hands, motioning John to bring his bloodied arm to the running water.

The hiss at the sting, a string of a muttered curse, Shirou inclined his head, getting a better look at the injury.

“That’s a little deep.  What’d you do?”

Though Shirou was curious, he mainly asked the question to himself as he turned away, gathering what he needed.  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the shrug of John’s shoulders, the silence thickening before the Alpha spoke.

“You know how it is, I just didn’t get out of the way of an idiotic person.”

Huffing out a mixture of a laugh and a sigh, Shirou donned on a clean pair of gloves.

“This is gonna hurt, John.  I don’t have anything to numb the pain,” Shirou warned, his attention focused on the injury and not on John’s face.  He didn’t catch the way the Alpha watched him, the warmth that Shirou would see if he _just looked up_.

Behind pressed lips, John’s tongue felt thick as the painful sting as his arm was cleaned.  He knew Shirou was back, had felt him crawl into bed late the night before, though the Omega wasn’t there when he woke up.  A habit that Shirou had started a few years before, seeking a little comfort that didn’t involve sex. Before when the Omega was still a young teen.  When Shirou would cause more gossip between the ranch hands when the Omega would slip out of his room in the morning.

Speculation, bets that ran and rumors that the Omega would part his legs for anyone who gave him any sort of attention.  At the time, John had tried not to let the gossip bother him, though majority of the time the possessiveness would rise when they talked about _his_ Omega.  All the talk quickly died down when Shirou had been cornered by an over eager Alpha that wouldn’t take no for an answer.  He knew, always known, that Shirou wasn’t some Omega that needed to be saved. To be rescued like in the movies that featured helpless Omegas that needed to be rescued.

At the time, he had thought he’d have to show that son of a bitch not to mess with _his_ Omega.  But the talk of those that had just stood there and witnessed it, the words that Shirou had spoken, ripping that Alpha to shreds.  The shove that had the Alpha stumbling backwards to the ground, the stuttered apology and the look of shame.

That incident had stopped the Alpha’s that worked there from approaching Shirou, but not those away from the ranch.

Swallowing thickly at the fact that others still approached Shirou, John reined in his jealousy.  The fact that the younger male was covered in his scent, musk that nearly saturated Shirou’s skin had done little to deter the most persistent Alpha, desperate and wanting.

Shuffling his feet a little, desperately wanting a drink, John found himself observing the look of concentration on Shirou’s face.  The press of lips that he had tasted many times. Lashes that lifted, looking up and catching him watching. John kept his attention on Shirou, catching the coloring that crept up along the male’s cheeks.

“I’m not sure that-”

John began, shaking his head and biting his lip.  It wasn’t like him to be indecisive about anything.  His normal approach would be straightforward, making up his mind and sticking with it.  But with Shirou, there was just something that caused his heart to race, to be filled with both pride and jealousy when he thought about other opportunities the younger male could have if he didn’t plan on settling down in the middle of fucking nowhere-

“You’re thinking too much, John,” Shirou remarked, the snip of scissors as the gauze was tapered off, tucked away expertly.

He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed that Shirou had been stitching up the wound.

“I know what you’re thinking, you know.  You get this look in your eyes,” Shirou had added, placing the scissors back on the tray before turning his attention back to him.  

“I’ve told you before, I’m right where I want to be.  Out of all the places I’ve been to, visited and saw, this place and **_you_** , make me feel at home.  This place, being next to you, is home to me,” the confession that Shirou had given, similar to what he had said before.

“I’m worried too, just like you John.  What if another Omega catches your eye?  One that is as fertile as they’re supposed to be?  I think about things like that. The big family that you want, I’ll fail at giving you your dreams,” Shirou revealed, looking away from him.

“What a mess we are,” John joked, leaning in to rest his forehead against Shirou’s.  He caught the little smile that twitched at Shirou’s lips.

He knew of Shirou’s fears, when the male had confessed on night that his fertility as an omega was lower than what society considered normal.

“You’re not gonna be pulling all those stunts you seemed to do when you were younger, are you?”  John laughed, pressing his lips against Shirou’s skin.

“Well, how else was I supposed to get your attention?”  Shirou retorted, pushing back enough so John could see the teasing look before the male slipped away.

“You wouldn’t believe what went through my head when it came to you, John,” Shirou sighed with a soft look.  “Of everything that went through my mind, it usually would lead me to an outrageous ideas. When I was a kid, I wanted nothing more than your attention.”

John caught Shirou’s scent as the Omega started to clean up, setting tools to the side to be sanitized.  He knew his body was responding to Shirou’s, watching as shoulders relaxed and the grin that was shot towards him.

“Are you done for the day?”

“I could be persuaded to be done,” John tossed back, his uninjured arm reaching to touch the back of Shirou’s neck.  Fingertips lingering on bare skin before dropping away.

“You must have some sort of an idea,” Shirou murmured back, leaning towards John to steal a kiss before pushing him towards the door.  “Go home, and relax. I’ll be inside soon.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, John nodded.  He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to just pop some pain killers and have a drink.

“Maybe you can distract me later,” he offered in the doorway, waiting for Shirou to look up.

“How so?”

He couldn’t hold back the laugh as he made the crude gesture with his hand, mimicking what he hoped Shirou would do for him.  Closing the door quickly, he didn’t see the item Shirou threw, only hearing it as hit the door and fell to the ground.

There were times he just couldn’t pass riling Shirou up in just the right ways.


End file.
